to tell a tale with a kiss
by a cold day in december
Summary: Even after blinking to clear her focus, she still looks confused. Scorpius lets out a sympathetic chuckle. "C'mon Rosie, you can figure it out." He gives her a wink. "You're a smart girl after all." / Scorpius gives Rose a secret message in a kiss. ScorpiusRose. One shot.


**disclaimer:** never have done and never will own anything :c

**a/n:** I wanted to try out this pairing and I got this in my head and yeah... it wouldn't leave me alone until I got it done and posted (_posted at about half one in the morning, may I add_) so I hope you all like it c:

**prompt:** kisses.

**music:** until you're mine/upside-down kisses – never shout never

**warnings:** kissing and stuff, that's why it's a T.

* * *

**to tell a tale with a kiss  
**

_In the middle of a French kiss, spell out a secret message with the tip of your tongue against their tongue._

* * *

:::

Rose and Scorpius get together shortly after fifth year ends, just as summer begins. This is a fact that Scorpius is pleased about, because he knows he can just easily pop into the Potter-Weasley residences and see her whenever he pleases.

Their parents, however, aren't as pleased as he is.

His dad has a _minor _(read: _absolutely huge, dragon-sized_) temper tantrum which his mum, Astoria has to calm him down from. She gives Scorpius a tight lipped smile in the presence of Draco and a nod. Later on, she comes to see him before he sleeps, resting her head on top of his and whispering that she didn't care _who_ he dated so long as he was happy.

This made Scorpius ecstatic.

Rose's parents took it pretty much the same. Rose had said her dad had gone the famous family Weasley shade of red and pitched a fit, which had caused a screaming match between her parents. Scorpius felt bad, until she told him that her Uncle Harry had stepped in and told Ron to "man the hell up and accept that if Rose was happy, then he should be too." Her Aunt Ginny and Mum, Hermione, had seconded this.

Scorpius had always liked Albus' dad, no matter what his own father may or may not have said about him.

Harry had welcomed Scorpius into the family with open arms, defending him at any moment and giving whoever was nasty a good bollocking. If Scorpius was good enough for Al, well then, that was good enough for him, he'd said.

Yes, Scorpius definitely liked him.

A year later, Rose and Scorpius are still an item, and Scorpius is at Al's house around a week after they'd broken up from school. It was also the first time he'd seen Rose since they'd left for summer. They'd owled frequently, but seeing your other half face to face was always more rewarding.

"Rosie!" He shouts, engulfing her in a hug, resisting the urge to pick her up. That went against all the etiquette he'd been taught, plus it wasn't very manly.

"Scorpius!" She squeals and he could feel his face stretching as his grin widened.

"Aw!" Lily says from her place at the kitchen table. "Aren't they so cute Al?" Her brother sends her a wry smile and a raised eyebrow in return.

"Yeah, I suppose they are." Albus swipes Lily's biscuit right out of her hands thanks to his Seeker reflexes and ignores her protests of _hey, that was my biscuit! _and _I was really enjoying that Al! _Albus darts away from her and stands by the back door in seconds. He looks over to where Scorpius is looking at him over his cousin's head and says, "I'll be outside with everyone, come out when you've finished snogging Rosie."

Everyone seems to speak at the same time:

"Alright, will do—"

"Albus Severus Potter stop running your mouth—"

"Oi, Al, wait up. I'm on your team this time! _And give me my biscuit!_"

In a matter of seconds, Scorpius and Rose were the only ones left in the room, and he gave her a sly smirk. "Well, Rosie, it looks like it's just you and me." He wiggled his eyebrows mock-suggestively and Rose laughed.

"So it is." She smiles and takes his hand. "Why don't you use that Ravenclaw brain of yours to find somewhere we can... _hide_?" He looks down at her slightly —he'd always been taller than her— and smiles mischievously.

"You're in Ravenclaw too, missy." He grabs her by the waist quickly, Chaser abilities coming in handy. "Why don't _you _think of somewhere we can go?" She raises her eyebrows, eyes filled with mirth but nods anyway, as if she'd been expecting him to say something along those lines.

Once again, she takes her small hand in his and leads him up a flight of stairs, then another, then another. He didn't think he'd even been in this part of the house before.

"This is where I stay when I sleep over." Rose explains and he nods as she opens the door. This room is almost identical to the one in her own house and she blushes, making him chuckle. "I duplicated everything... I wanted it to be a home away from home you know? Just... with the same room is all." He shakes his head at her ways and then pulls her in closer to his body.

Rose's palms splay across his chest and he feels her hot breath on his jaw. "Well, what are we waiting for?" She whispers to him and he almost rolls his eyes, but leans down to kiss her instead.

It's soft at first — loving. She loves these kisses, where she can feel emotion almost radiating from her boyfriend. He's not always the most vocal person with his feelings, but Rose doesn't mind so long as he expresses himself like this.

He deepens the kiss and her groan gets lost in him, he fights back a smile.

Just as their tongues touch, Rose feels Scorpius do something different; he moves his tongue differently to his usual style. She lets him dominate, and his tongue swirls in shapes until she finally can't take it and needs to breathe.

He's glad to notice she's as out of breath as he is.

"Wait... Scorpius?" She questions him a little slower than usually would. "Were you trying to... tell me something, you know before?" He gives her a sly grin and wraps his strong arms firmly around her waist. Her heart flutters and even after a year, she never gets tired of that feeling.

"Maybe."

"What was it?" She asks somewhat nervously.

Instead of answering, he kisses her again all teeth and tongue and bliss. Whilst this happens, she almost misses the patterns of his tongue and what they're trying to say.

When he pulls away, she looks at him through dazed eyes for several seconds. Even after blinking to clear her focus, she still looks confused. Scorpius lets out a sympathetic chuckle.

"C'mon Rosie, you can figure it out." He gives her a wink. "You're a smart girl after all."

He waits as she processes it in her mind, and he become more nervous by the minute. _What if she doesn't understand? What if I've messed this all up? What if_—

"I love you."

He looks at her, blinks twice and his face breaks out into a grin.

"That's what you said isn't it? You spelt _I love you _with your tongue." She lets out a small giggle. "Very clever of you Scorpius."

"Well, we are in Ravenclaw after all." He smirks. "Shall I say it again?"

"Please do." Then Scorpius kisses her.

"I love you." He mumbles against her lips. It's the first time he's ever said it to her and now he's started he just can't seem to stop.

"I love you too." She whispers, eyes wide and adoring.

"Good." Just as he pecks her lips, they're interrupted by someone knocking loudly on the door.

"Oi!" Al shouts from the other side. "Can you too stop snogging long enough to come and play some Quidditch?"


End file.
